1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multi-degree-of-freedom support mechanism that enables movement of a support target in five degrees of freedom, and a lens barrel and an optical device which have the multi-degree-of-freedom support mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a carrier device that is able to carry a frame unit in five degrees of freedom using a spherical rotary member.